ABSTRACT The purpose of this large equipment proposal is to provide funding for a Co-Axial Electrospinning setup along with all necessary accessories. The Co-Axial Electrospinning setup would add a new dimension to the biomaterial fabrication capacity at Corporal Michael J. Crescenz Veterans Affairs Medical Center (CMC-VAMC) in Philadelphia and specifically advance research at the Center for Neurotrauma, Neurodegeneration & Restoration (CNNR) and Translational Musculoskeletal Research Center (TMRC). Electrospinning is a widely used technique for the electrostatic production of nanofibers, during which electric power is used to make polymer fibers with diameters ranging from 2 nm to several nanometres from polymer solutions or melts. This process is a major focus of attention because of its versatility and ability to continuously produce fibers on a scale of nanometres, which is difficult to achieve using other standard technologies. The application of nanomaterials in biomedicine is currently at the forefront of development. Compared with conventional materials, the surface area of nanostructured material is inherently much larger, allowing for the adhesion of cells, proteins and/or active ingredients. There are a range of cutting-edge applications of Nanomaterials in Biomedicine, including, but not limited to, Tissue Engineering, Drug Delivery, Scaffolds, and Wound Healing. Acquisition of a new Co-Axial Electropsinning setup and accessories for the CMC-VAMC will have an immediate and profound positive impact on research activities. Coupled to our existing core equipment, this new acquisition will fully equip the CMC- VAMC to develop advanced nanotechnology based biomaterial scaffolds. This will be a great benefit to the entirety of the CMC-VAMC research enterprise, and particularly useful for members of the CNNR and TMRC. Acquisition of the proposed equipment will help the investigators overcome limitations in their current environment due to the lack of a co-axial electrospinning setup. The proposed equipment will allow current VA- funded Veteran-centric research projects to move forward at a much faster pace. The new device will also allow investigators to develop advanced biomaterial based products with unprecedented nano-scale resolution. Together, this will improve research focused on Veterans health, thus furthering the VAMC?s long-term research goals.